


Hannibal's inclinations

by Jenetica, Ta_Ma



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenetica/pseuds/Jenetica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal POV. How he felt when he met Will Graham, and how his feeling changed as he could see Will's behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's inclinations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal work, I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue and I couldn't have finished this without help, so thank you Jenetica.

When Hannibal met Will Graham, he was immediately fascinated by his mind; the profiler’s ability to empathize with criminals and serial killers had to be investigated and analyzed. Hannibal had never seen something like this before: someone’s mind able to understand another minds like his own. Hannibal had never met anyone able to get close enough to his mind to understand how he thought, and the idea that Will could was shocking for Hannibal.

When Hannibal first met Will, Special Agent Jack Crawford from FBI had come into his office asking questions and making him doubt about how careful had him been lately, after that Jack had introduced Will in his own office, they were surrounded by dead girls pictures and a map of Minnesota, such a lovely scenario to meet someone like Will. Since then Hannibal knew he had to get closer to Will so he could decipher his mind.

It was only a scientific and psychological interest, at first; Dr. Lecter knew that he had to gain Will Graham’s trust to analyze him, so he did everything in his power to be friendly. There was no personal interest attached; it was a methodological procedure to achieve his goal. Everything in Hannibal’s way of life was methodical, the way he chose his meat supplies, the way he prepared the garnish of every dish, the way he set every suit with its tie and shirt. Absolutely everything in Hannibal was previously studied and measured.

But then Will had killed Garret Jacob Hobbs, and everything changed, Hannibal saw the pleasure Will derived from murder, the titillation that he felt through his spine knowing the power to turn off something as immutable as life. Hannibal knew that sensation very well by his own experience, but seeing it in Will was like an epiphany.

Suddenly Will became special; he wasn’t just something to study anymore. Once Hannibal had seen what killing did to Will, he knew that Will’s mind was like clay, waiting to be molded by his expert hands. Hannibal wanted to transform him into something precious and unstable; something his. He no longer felt scientific interest for the empath. No, now he wanted to transform Will Graham into art; a ghoulish, bloody and gorgeous sculpture.

Hannibal had trouble deciding how best to prime Will for his purpose when Jack Crawford took him into one of Will’s lectures. It was like a revelation. Hannibal heard Will lecturing his students about the copycat, describing Hannibal’s murder in vivid detail. He saw the murder how it was to be seen: as art. Will spoke as if he almost worshipped the way Hannibal had killed that girl.

 It was like a spark in dry forest; it set a fire in Hannibal. 

After that moment Hannibal developed an obsession with Will Graham, he wanted to possess him, to own him in all possible ways. It wasn’t enough thinking about transform Will into art. The only way he knew to own someone up until then was hunting and eating them. But he didn’t want to eat Will, which would be a hasty end to unjustifiable means. Hannibal wanted to be in every part of Will’s life. Hannibal knew that Will was starting to trust him, but he wanted more, he wanted to be the only one who Will would call after sleepwalking to wherever, the only one who Will thought as a escape of his hallucinations. Hannibal wanted to be everything for Will, either good or bad.

Hannibal was content with his conversations with Will for the time being, where he could study and observe him without pushing Will too much. He was a part of his life without hurting him, for the moment. Hannibal was a patient man, but everything that he wanted, he got. Even Will.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I proposed Jenetica to write something about that moment in 1x03 Potage when Hannibal hears Will lecturing about the copycat. You can read her version here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/854493


End file.
